pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pups Save a User
Summary Suzan and her agents from the real world open up a portal to combine fantasy and reality. However something goes horribly wrong and it brings Vanguardmaster47 to Adventure Bay. Suzan finds him and offers to train him to be a H.E.A.R.T.S agent but when Night Ryder strikes with another attack will VAN prove himself with the help of his buddy monster DRUM BUNKER DRAGON? Characters * Ryder * Night Ryder (Voice only) * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Everest * Kirin * Celyn * The Hinako Triplets * Drum bunker dragon (aka drum) * Cali * Rio * Vector * Vanguardmaster47 (aka van) H.E.A.R.T.S agents called to action * Snooky Wookums Transcript (Title Card with Suzan and The Web Warper 5000 on it) Suzan: Pups Save a User! (The episode starts with Suzan giving a demonstration at City Hall) Mayor Goodway: And representing Adventure Bay in the annual Gadget-Ton, Suzan Susanna Hinako! (The audience applauded and cheered) Suzan: (Tapping on the mike) Um... testing! Is this thing on?? Testing, one two three! Monty: I can't wait to see what she can do! Humdinger: Wow them sweetie!! Suzan: Oh good, it's on. Eh-hm. Anyway.. Today, I will be demonstrating the newest gadget from H.E.A.R.T.S. Labs. (Pulls out a super computer from her handbag) The Web Warper 5000!! Monty: Yes! Show 'em sis!! Suzan: This device is known to connect the worlds of those that are digital and real!! Zuma: Wow, talk about bweaking the 4th wall! Logan: You bet! Suzan: Prepare to be amazed! (Turns it on) Audience: Whoa.... Suzan: Now watch and learn! (Scene changer: H.E.A.R.T.S. Logo) (In the real world, a human is at a card store) ????: (Opens up some cards) Aw sweet, a Drum Bunker Dragon! Hey there new buddy! I wish it were real though... (His phone then sparks) Huh? What's up with my phone?! (His phone then creates a portal and sucks him in) Whoa whoa whoa!!!!! (Scene Changer: Dragon World Flag) (Suzan then finishes the transportation code) Suzan: And presto! There you have it! Monty: So where is he? Marshall: Well, it might be a she Monty! Humdinger: Don't mock him Marshall, he always finds the right gal! Logan: That's what he said! Suzan: Anyway.. that's the end of my demonstration, good night! (The audience then leaves) Monty: Now go find him OR her (looks at Marshall) Marshall: Okay... Not sure why you said it like that? Monty: Nevermind.... Just go find 'em Suz. (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) Human: (groans) Ugh what happened... Huh, where am I? Logan: (Off-screen) I know he's here somewhere... Human: This looks like.....no way I'm dreaming....I must be... This can't be! Chase: (Sniffing) I'm picking up a scent! Six inches due east! Van: I'm in Adventure Bay! B-But how is this possible?! ????: Many things are possible if you are strong enough to make them happen! Human: Who said that?? (The card he got glows and turns into his buddy monster) Drum: Greetings human. I am Drum Bunker Dragon. In order to save time, you can call me Drum. Human: N-No way Kirin: Wait is that....a Buddy Monster? Logan: Let's hope this Pocket Monster isn't as mad as Jack! (The pups and kittens then approach him Logan: 'Cuse me sir... Human: Oh my god, you're Logan! Wait if your here is Suzan here? Suzan: Of course I'm here! Human: Oh my gosh, your Suzan Hinako, the legendary fighter! I've watched your fights on T.V! They are the most amazing thing ever! Suzan: Really? You heard of me? Human: Yep! Suzan: Who are you anyway?? Van: My name is Van. Suzan: So your full name is Van?? Me: Well I-I don't.......remember.... All I remember was losing my parents and I've been living around the world with my friend, Justin! Drum: Man, tough break kid. Suzan: Aw... that's so sad.... Monty: (To Drum) And who might you be? Drum: My name is Drum Bunker Dragon. But you can call me Drum for short. Van: I can't even remember my past either! Logan: Another Pocket Monster huh? Just hope you don't try and get all worked up like your friend. Drum: What friend? And what is a pocket monster? Jack: That would be me! Drum: (gasps) Jackknife Dragon! Jack: So you heard of me? Drum: You are a legend in dragon world! Kirin: Wow you're famous Jack! Logan: And someone who can't control his temper... (He snickers) Jack: Gr.... Drum: Whoa dude calm down! Monty: So Van, I welcome you and drum to your new home! Van: Thanks dude. You're Monty right? Monty: The one and only! Van: Wow! I can't believe I'm actually talking to you guys! Monty: (To Suzan ) Hey is this the kid you warped here? Suzan: I think so.... Kirin: Well this kid has a buddy now, so he will need one of these! (gives Van his own core deck case) Van: Whoa... A core deck case! Kirin: It's for you. Since you have a buddy now! Van: Amazing! But what's this in the deck case? (pulls out a card) This is an item card! Drum: Whoa! No way, that's Dragon Blade Drumsword. Itss a powerful blade only the elites of my clan ever get to use Van: Wow, I heard about this card! Kirin: Well now it's yours kid! Van: Thanks dude! Kirin: No problem! Van: Hm.... Sword........Hey I think I remember something. I'm a fencer! Drum: Wait, really? Van: I think Logan: Fencer?? What's that? Van: Yeah! You know, a sword fighter. Monty: Maybe a match will jog your memory. Van: Maybe... But who will I face?? Monty: Maybe Suzan can take you on! Suzan: Me? Van: Wait, m-m-me face S-S-Suzan?! Monty: Yeah, she's a master at every type of fighting there is! Van: I-I don't know.... Drum: Come on kid do it! You can take down that cat! Suzan: Wanna take me on kid? Van: (Gathers his confidence) Well then... Bring it on!! Drum: That's the spirit, kid! (From the shadows someone is watching) ????: Night Ryder sir, the dragon element's chosen one has arrived! Should I assassinate him now?? It should be easy by how he is now!! Night Ryder: Not now, wait until he regains his memory, then you shall strike him! ????: He won't regain it, they are hidden in the Forgotten Relics, we must strike him in his weak state! We should have brought him to the real world! I know not why you made me act in being his friend. Night Ryder: Then strike him after the match, then the Forgotten Elements will belong to the DARK Patrol!! Vector: Roger, agent Vector out! You will meet your end soon Van.... (Scene changer: Suzan's Badge) (Suzan and Van are in the Lookout's dojo, with the two of them dressed in Fencing Attire) Van: Are you sure this will work?? What if this doesn't work and I don't remember anything?? Suzan: I'm sure you'll remember something! Now which sword should I use.... Van: Wait, you have a sword collection?! Suzan: Uh-doy! I'm a ninja! Stars and smoke bombs aren't the only weapons I master! Van: Good point.... Suzan: And I have just the buddy to help me out! (Shows him her watch) This is T.R.A.C.K! Van: Is that your buddy monster? Suzan: Oh no no no, T.R.A.C.K. stands for Tactical Robotic Automatic Clock Kompanion! It's a device from H.E.A.R.T.S. labs! Van: Oh, okay... Is it okay if I use my Drumsword?? Suzan: Well, why not choose one of the swords I have? Van: Okay. Suzan: Anyway... (Meows into her watch) T.R.A.C.K! T.R.A.C.K: Salutations Miss Suzan! Lovely weather we're having today... (Notices Van) Well who is this young ruffian?? Suzan: This is Van, he's the user I pulled in from the real world. T.R.A.C.K: Why hello there! Nice to meet you! Van: You as well. Ryder: (Comes in) Suzan, who are you talking to?? Van: (Notices Ryder) *Fanboy like gasp* Oh. My. God! You're Ryder from the PAW Patrol!! Ryder: Yeah... why?? Van: I'm your biggest Van! And my name is Fan! Wait, reverse that! Drum: And I'm his buddy Drum! Ryder: Okay.... (Whispering to Suzan) This guy is weirder then Lili Mackintosh! Van: Hey I can hear you! Drum: What did u say about my buddy BUB (he spins his drill) You don't wanna mess with me. I'm the son of the greatest warrior of the Drum tribe!! Ryder: Yipe! N-Nothing! Drum: That's what I though (turns it off) Van: (Face palms) Did you just threaten him?! Drum: Maybe Me: Drum.......what happened to treating people with respect Drum: Well he disrespected you. Stop being a door mat!! Van: I am not being a door mat!! Drum: Are too! Van: Are not! Monty: (Starts to electrify) Gr... BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!! (He electrifies both Van and Drum) Van: Okay fine... Drum: We'll stop.... Suzan: Anyway.... T.R.A.C.K, bring out my sword collection! T.R.A.C.K: At your service, madame Suzan! (T.R.A.C.K. pulls out Suzan's sword collection, with her having a vast array of swords) Van: Whoa..... Suzan: Now then, which sword do you want?? Van: You have SO many swords.... Suzan: Well of course! I am immortal after all! Van: Oh yeah I keep forgetting (thinking) Oh great, I'm acting like an idiot now! I messed up with Ryder he probably thinks I'm crazy. I can't mess this up Logan: You won't mess this up Van, you can do this. Suzan: Hm.... Ah-ha! Okay, I'll choose the Salmon Scaled Slicer. (Grabs it) And you'll get the Bodacious Blade of the Black Dragon Clan! Catch! (Tosses it at Van) Van: (catches it) Logan I meant about making friends here! I'm kinda nervous. You guys are my heroes. You guys inspired me to get stronger! Logan: Well then, Suzan is gonna make you even stronger! Now pull the sword out and come out slashing!! (Van pulls out the sword, but then, it starts to glow) Van: Whoa.... (The world glows and the gang is in one of Van's memories) Van: Wait this is the real world....when I was a kid.. W-What are we doing here!? Drum: Beats me! Logan: Well this is an odd place... Van: Well....wait I remember this! (They see a house in the distance on fire and young Van looking at it and crying) Van:This memory must be the day I lost my parents! Logan: Fire?! I got this! (Pulls out the Fire elemental orb) Transform! (He transforms into his fireman suit) Time to fight the blaze!! (Pulls out a fire extinguisher sniper rifle) I need to aim it just right... And... fire!! (Logan fires a powerful steam cloud at the fire, but it is not out!) Ryder: Well that was odd... you were right on target! Van: Maybe it's because we are in my memory, and we can't even do anything to alter the events that happen... Logan: Drats! I hate memory logic!! (Van just stands there, knowing that he can not change his parents death) Monty: Van.....you okay? Past Van: Mom! Dad! (Cries) (A tear starts to stream down Van's face) Drum: Kid...... (He then notices a dark dragon that nobody else seems to notice) (Thinking) Wait a minute... Who the hey is that guy? (Tears start to stream down Van's face) Van: So... I don't have a family.... (The memory ends and the gang end up back in the Dojo) Van: I don't have anyone... Suzan: Okay... I don't really know what happened... But... (T.R.A.C.K starts to beep) Drum: Whoa what is going on?! T.R.A.C.K: Incoming message from Herbert Hinako! Hinako Triplets: It's Grandfather Hawkwerk! (Hawkwerk then appears on a projection hologram through the watch's screen) Hawkwerk: Hinakos, it would appear that Night Ryder has enlisted the help of an assassin from the real world. He is interested in that boy you brought here Logan: What about the memory that Van got? Kirin: (comes in) I believe I can answer that! The blade Van got contains the dragon elemental orb and it has chosen him! Logan: Wait... I thought there were 20 elements! Kirin: Well you are wrong! There is also something called the forgotten elements! Hinako Triplets: Wha- There are more elements?! Kirin: Correct, there are 20 forgotten elements. Mine is Self Defense, and Van's is Dragon. There are also elements from the Buddyfight World. They are Ancient and Legend, with Dragon being another one of them! Logan: So that means... Suzan: We're gonna get more members of H.E.A.R.T.S! Drum: Hey maybe me and Van can become members! Right Va- Monty: Um... Suzan: Where'd he go?! Drum: How should I know?! Monty: He can't go out there all by himself! There's an assassin out for him! Ryder: Don't worry Monty, we'll take care of it! No job is too big, no pup is to small! (He presses the special compartment on his pup pad) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups and Kittens: Ryder needs us! (The pups and kittens run to the Lookout. They then rush to the elevator) Marshall: Wait for me! (He trips on the Salmon Scale Slicer) Whoawhoawhoa! (He crashes into Logan) I guess there is something fishy about this rescue huh? Logan: Oy... The puns.... (They all laugh and head up) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay Pups and Kittens, we have an emergency! (Presses his pup pad) The boy that Suzan had brought in from the real world is in danger! Marshall: Uh oh! That means Van must be in trouble! Ryder: You're right Marshall, he went missing and now there is an assassin after him and his Dragon elemental powers! Rocky: Wait, Dragon element?? Skye: I thought there were only 20?? Logan: Something about the forgotten elements... Celyn: Forgotten elements? Monty: It's a long story... Ryder: We need all paws on deck for this mission to find Van and beat this Assassin Logan: We're also gonna need a helping paw for this one! Ryder, if I may! Ryder: Of course Logan, go right ahead! Logan: Alright, let's see here.... (Pulls out his cat pad and goes through a bunch of symbols) Ah-ha! (Presses Snooky's symbol) Snooky! The PAW Patrol need you! Snooky: Right here Logan! And if you wanna recruit that new kid, don't get any ideas about dumping him on me Logan: We need you to use your Necronomicon and Scythe to help us deal with an assassin after our newest member! Snooky: Time to wake the dead! Drum: I'm coming too! He's MY buddy after all! Now let's freaking do this! Logan: Alrighty then! Ryder, you know what to do! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Ryder heads down the fireman's pole while the pups head down the slide, with Drum appearing in Cali's ambulance) Cali: Um... Are you sure you wanna ride with me?? Drum: Don't worry, I won't be a burden! Now drive! Cali: Got it! (She drives off) (Meanwhile, Snooky heads into the Reality Shifter to launch onto the scene, but not without changing into his hood and putting on his skull mask) (Scene changer: Legend World Flag) (The PAW Patrol pull up near the Pup Park) Ryder: Okay pups and kittens, split up and find Van! Pups and Kittens: Roger! (The pups start to look for Van, who to near an oak tree crying) Van: I can't believe this... I'm a nobody... I have no friends... no family... not a single thing! (Vector then appears in front of Van) Van: Wha- Who are you?! (Vector then comes closer to him) Van: St-Stay away from me! (A portal then appears atop Vector, with Snooky falling out of it) Snooky: Whoa!! (Falls on top of Vector) I'm okay! Van: Who the heck are you?! Thanks for saving me by the way! Snooky: No problem! And the name's Snooky ????: Who is messing with my buddy vector (Ice shoots from the sky) Van: A buddy monster? ????: Yes, the names Ice Blade Joker! Vector: Ice! Leave Van to me! Joker: Well then, I'll take on the fur ball! Let's dance kitty! Snooky: What did you call me?! Suzan: Huh? Hey guys! I think I found Van! Kirin: Van, activate Future Force! Van: Future Force? Drum: Coming in hot (slams his drill down at vector but he doges it) Cali: Don't worry! I can try and find Vector's weakness! *Mrow* X-ray screen! Vector: You little pest!! (He fires a laser at her) Rio: Cali look out! Cali: Huh? Whoa! (Dodges it and then examines Vector's weak spot) Van! Snooky! Attack Vector in the dark hole of his armor! Vector: Admit it Van, you have no family, no friends, no life!! Drum: No one huh?? Well try this! (Ruses at Vector) Cali: Did you get what I said Snooky? Snooky: I Got it! The Army of Nightmares compels you! Necronomicon! (Her book opens) Summon.... Terra Cotta Warrior! (She throws a piece of clay on the ground) Drum: He's my buddy, he is NEVER alone Van: Drum! Drum: It's time to unlock your strength, Van! Van: (His deck glows) FUTURE FORCE ONLINE (His cards float around him) Snooky: Get 'em Terra! Terra: Die!! (Attacks vector but he smashes him) Snooky: Oh come on! Van, better call out one of your monsters! Van: Well then, I call Iron Chain Dragon!! iron Chain: Someone need a leash???? Van I need you to chain Joker Iron Chain: This guy? I might need a lot of chains! Van: You can get more! iron chain: Then let's go!! (he chains up joker) Joker: Hey, no fair!! Van: Now I equip Dragon Blade Drumsword! (His drill broadsword appears and then it combines with the black dragon sword) Transform!! (He gains dragon armor with drills on it) Dragon Regalia Drill armor!!!! Vector: It makes no difference (To everyone else) You have seen him he is a freak. A FREAK!! You all know it!! Monty: Will you shut up already?! Suzan: Finish 'em Van! Van: Right then! (slashes at him and he falls) Vector: Gr.... me: the finishing blow (He pulls out a card) CAST IMPACT! (the card materializes a giant dragon blade of fire) GARGANTUA PUNISHER!!!! (the blade comes down and slashes vector and joker) Vector and Joker: Nooooooo! (They get blasted away and they retreat) Logan: That... was.... AWESOME! Monty: Dude! That was amazing! Van: Yeah, I guess it was (He transforms back, weakly smiles and faints) Drum: van! (Picks him up) He used a lot of power in that battle. Kirin: He needs to rest. Logan: Guess so.. Ryder: Well, when ever Van's in trouble, he'll just have to yelp for help! (Drum smiles) Monty: Speaking of which, do you need a place to stay?? Drum: Yeah, why? Monty: Maybe you can stay with us! Drum: Really? Well, maybe if your leader agrees... (The pups and kittens look up at Ryder) Ryder: Okay... They can stay at the Lookout. All (Except Ryder): Yay! Drum: Thanks guys! (Scene Changer: Cali's badge) (Cali is treating Van to chicken soup in his bed, he starts to wake up slowly) Van: What huh? Where am I? Suzan: You're in bed, you lost a lot of energy in that battle against Joker and Vector Van: Oh yeah, right... Drum: Hey van welcome to our new home Van: Wait what? New home? Monty: remember how u said u have no family? Van: Yeah... (He looks down) Monty: Well we got to thinking...... Suzan: And we figured.. Logan: That you would like to be an official H.E.A.R.T.S. agent? Van: I would love to Drum: Of course! Suzan: Well then.. Van, as vice president of the Heroic Emergency Animal Rescue Tactics Squadron, I make you an official member! Welcome aboard! (Hands Van a badge with a dragon on it) Van: Thank you. (He accepts it) Logan: And, I figure that maybe... You can be close to us? Like, our owner and mission specialist?? Van: Wait you guys want me to be your owner? I-I'd love to! Suzan: Said it again just to clarify huh?? Van: I'd love to! (Hugs them) Logan: Hehehe.... Welcome to the family kid, welcome to the family... (The episode irises out on The Hinakos) Trivia * This is Van's first appearance * Vector makes his debut in this episode * The Dragon Element appears in this episode References * Future Card Buddyfight is referenced in this episode